Anniversary
by Lily Lindsey-Aubrey
Summary: No pairings or slash. This is just a very fluffy Lindir fluff to celebrate my 1 year anniversary on fan fiction (1 day early)


_A/N: Hi! This is a special fic because it is celebrating my 1 Year Anniversary of being on fanfiction. net. :) Warning: Very fluffy. Intensely fluffy. More fluffy than I have ever written. O.o _

_Does not contain any pairings or slash of any kind. Just very fluffy friendship. And very fluffy enemyship.  
Shout-out to my beautiful beta, OneSizeFitsAll, for beta-ing and for the whole concept of minimalist elf art. I drew it, but she came up with the idea. _

_Anyway, a look back at the year: _

_I have _

_Started 27 stories_ _Written for 9 different fandoms_ _Actually **finished **17 stories _ _Gotten involved in 7 communities _ _Gotten 35 favourites O.o (I NEVER REALIZED) _ _Written over 200 reviews *smug smile* _ _Written over 110,000 words total_ _Made more friends than I can count _

_I've had a wonderful year. Thank you everyone soooo much! ^-^ I can't get over this... did you know that I quit the fan fiction site last year because no one was reading my stories? XD I'm so glad I got back on. _

_...So, I said I would stop writing really long author notes, but nah, I don't think that's ever going to change. Probably about 100,000 of those words I've written were in author's notes... :P _

* * *

**Anniversary**

I'm happy this morning. The weather is perfect, I notice, as I pull back the curtains and throw open the window. A butterfly flits past, and I lean out to catch a glimpse of the river. I can just see it from my window; there it shines in the sunlight, sparkling.

I feel a little poetic this morning, so I sit in an armchair, without bothering to get dressed yet, writing a poem about that river. Sometime I may turn it into a song.

The sun is getting higher in the sky and I'm beginning to feel hungry, so I decide it's time for breakfast. I put on my best rove- I can't say why; I just feel like being festive. Then I leave my chamber and head to the kitchen. I hope there is still some breakfast left.

I push open the kitchen door and find it all a-bustle. I vaguely wonder if something important is happening today, as I head to the cook. She's a friend of mine; normally I avoid Elleths like the plague.

'Is there any breakfast left?' I ask, following her as she slides some lembas into the oven and then rushes to season a turkey.

'A little,' she says. 'You'll find some cold pie on the table. You're lucky; I was just about to put it away.'

After my breakfast I take a little stroll with my new poem and my harp down to the riverside to see if I can come up with a tune to put to it. There is a nice cool breeze, and I find myself smiling without a cause.

As I sit and play around with the tune I created, Glorfindel walks up. He watches me for a moment, making me uncomfortable.

'Lindir,' he says, 'I hope your day is going well.'

'Yes, thank you,' I say. I surprise myself with how easy it is to sound cheery. Usually it is a pain.

He stands there another while, making me hit a few wrong notes.

'Well, I'll talk to you later,' he says finally, turning to go. He's acting strange; it's not normal for him to be this sappy. 'Oh, and by the way, have you seen Lord Elrond?' he asks.

'No,' I answer, and wonder about that. Usually I run into him by this time of day; he often has things for me to do in the morning. Glorfindel walks off, and I finally perfect my tune.

As I'm walking back towards my chamber, I meet Legolas. I have to admit a little surprise; he must have just arrived.

'Hello,' he says, smiling too wide. But on a day like this, I can even smile back at Legolas. 'Have you seen Lord Elrond?' he asks.

'No,' I say, frowning a little in concern. Legolas may have taken it as displeasure, for he takes his leave to go search for my Lord.

Back in my chamber, I settle down with a thick book about Gil-Galad. I get lost in it for a long while until there is a knock on my door.

'Yes?' I call.

Elladan sticks his head through the doorway. He is changed quite a bit from the young menace he was when I first came here; now he is mature and strong, a good warrior.

'Have you seen dad?' he asks, looking a little worried.

'No,' I say, now as worried as him. I set my book down and wonder where he would be.

'The infirmary; he always spends too much time healing people who are fine,' I think, and head there.

The infirmary is empty, except for one bed. I walk over to it, and there I find Lord Elrond.

'Lord Elrond!' I cry, 'are you ill?'

'I'm afraid so, Lindir,' he says. 'I have felt very ill since last night.'

'Can I get you anything?' I ask, kneeling down next to him. 'Some Athelas, perhaps? Tea?'

'No, thank you,' he answers, and coughs. 'I shall be better soon. But I'm sorry; I meant to put on a special celebration for you today, and now I'm not able to.'

'For me?' I say, trying to sound surprised. 'Whatever for?' I know, of course. How could I forget?

'It's the anniversary of the day you came to Rivendell,' says Elrond. 'I even invited Legolas, knowing he's your friend.' I cannot but smile at this. 'Lindir,' he continued, 'If I cannot put on a special celebration, at least I can thank you. You are a good minstrel; and you are an even better friend.'

I smile a little. 'Thank you, Lord Elrond,' I say. 'I am surprised you remembered.' /

'I could not forget,' said Elrond, smiling.

I fix him some healing tea, for though he insists that he doesn't need it, I can see that he does. As I do, I think about what he said. I am more than glad that he remembered. This day is very special to me. Not quite like my birthday, you know; but it means almost as much, for it changed me forever.

**The End**

_A/N: I warned my beta before she read it that is was fluffy. After reading it, she declared that it was indeed fluffy; that it was like sinking into a marshmallow to the very bottom. _

_...sorry..._

_XD_

_My beta says to write a second chapter in which they celebrate Lindir's anniversary... and everything goes wrong. She complains that it's not funny enough. ;) So what do you say? Please tell me in a review or PM! :D_


End file.
